


Moving On

by orphan_account



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the events of Shadow, Lara's friend decides she needs a fresh start. Lara, of course, helps her move - if not just to confess her feelings.





	Moving On

"We've only got a few boxes left," Lara grinned as her friend groaned in irritation, putting down another box.  
"A _few?_ I think you'll find that we've got a never-ending van of boxes upon boxes upon boxes-"  
"It's not that bad."  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot I was talking to the famous Lara Croft, who's all balls but no brain."  
"Hey!" the pair laughed. "That's... actually, it's pretty accurate."  
"Yeah, cause I know you too well."

For a second, Lara gazed into her eyes in awe. She looked stunning in the midday light, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she smiled. Even in two-day-old jeans and a ratty t-shirt, she couldn't help but think how lucky she was to just witness her beauty. It was divine.   
"Jonah is going to be here soon." she was interrupted by her melodic voice. "We could just wait for him,"  
"Okay." she agreed.

The only furniture available were two fold-up chairs propped against the wall of what _would be_ the living room, so they were forced onto the (rather uncomfortable) seats. Her friend leaned back, crossing her ankle over the opposing knee as they sat across from one another.  
"Why do you have to move so far away from me?" Lara complained.  
"You _barely_ spend any time in your estates. Besides, we're going to be off adventuring most of the time, right?"  
"Maybe." In all honesty, Lara had no idea what the future might hold.

A comfortable silence fell between the two, in which Lara took the opportunity to survey her partner once again. She'd been by her side since Yamatai, and watched her grow and develop over the years. Even such a short time after Paititi, she looked refreshed and relaxed.  
"Do you ever think about what life would be like if we had never had found Yamatai?" As if she'd read Lara's mind, her companion spoke softly.   
"Not really." It was the truth, after all.  
"I do." she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I'd probably go on to do my master's, and I'd become an archaeologist."  
"You _are_ an archaeologist." Lara pointed out. She laughed.  
"What we do is _not_ archaeology. We pillage and get shot at." It was hard to disagree with her logic. "Even so, I don't think I would've enjoyed it as much."  
"Sounds boring."  
"And I wouldn't have met you." She said it quietly, with a smile on her face, and Lara could feel her heart swell.  
"I'm glad I know you." She didn't know if _now_ was a good time to profess undying love.  
"I don't know what I'd do without you." her companion agreed.

She hadn't noticed, but the pair were sitting so close that Lara could feel her knees brush against her friend's. It was a strange sort of tingling that set her skin on fire, and it was overwhelmingly beautiful.   
"Lara." She breathed. "I-"  
"I'm in love with you." she blurted before the moment passed. A smile spread across her companion's face.  
"Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?"  
"Can't be as long as I have."

And with that, they kissed - and their love could endure any adventure they encountered.


End file.
